


You And I

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Based on a Lady Gaga Song, F/M, Gen, You and I, based on an roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: A little bit about this fic, it's based on a RP that I have going with the lovely sugardaddybullock on Tumblr. If you don't follow them, you should. They are the BEST.Basically the back story is Re', (my OC .. I know .. I know, but trust me, don't turn away at that term) was one of Fish's waitresses. She and Harvey would flirt, but nothing ever came of it.  Years later, Re' is the witness to a murder and turns to our favorite Irish detective for protection. And I'm sure most people can figure out where things go from there ....This is based after the incident of Haven being destroyed and what happens between Harvey and Re'.I'm not quite certain how long this will be yet. Guess it depends on interest. And I'm sure there will be some adult themes at some point. And clearly language. I like the salty words ..."Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me there's something, something about this place. Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face..."





	1. Chapter 1

The acrid smell of smoke still hung heavily in the air as Harvey Bullock stood staring at the remains of what was once Haven. Of all the things he’d seen in the city, he’d never imagined something this heinous. Women, children, innocents. It made his stomach churn, the reheated coffee from the night before threatening to make another appearance.  
He was drawn from his thoughts as he saw his partner briskly walking towards him. Jim Gordon’s brows were drawn over concerned blue eyes as he approached. 

“Hey Cap,” Harvey sighed, “just when you think this city has shown you it’s worst, shit like this happens.” 

Jim moved to face his friend, the look sending a chill down Harvey’s spine. “Harv, I … I just found out. I .. I.. I didn’t know.” 

The older man looked confused, shaking his head. “Know what?,” he swallowed hard, tilting his well worn hat back as he rubbed his forehead. 

“I didn’t know Re’ was in Haven.” 

A wave of nausea swept through him. “She .. she wasn’t supposed to be. She was supposed to get out.” His heart pounded hard against his ribs as he looked to Jim. Helplessness was etched across his tired features. Re’ was the one person in the world, besides Jim Gordon that he gave a single damn about. And if he were truly honest with himself, she was the love of his life. The one person who could put up with his shit, and give it back as good as she got. 

“They just pulled her from the rubble. The medics are taking her to the infirmary.”

The last word had hardly left Jim’s mouth before Harvey was at a full sprint toward the makeshift hospital. 

******

It was almost a full two hours before an exhausted looking doctor stepped into the room Harvey had been pacing in. He knew none of the medical staff had been sleeping as survivors and casualties were pulled from the wreckage. Neither were the cops. It was as though no one were really sleeping any more. Just running on autopilot. 

“Detective Bullock, Miss O’ Shea, the patient you inquired about is resting. She was incredibly lucky. Scrapes and bruises. A pretty rough concussion. She’ll have a hell of a headache for a while. But she’ll make a full recovery. You can see her if you’d like.” 

“Thanks, doc.” 

Harvey did his best not to run down the hallway. Part of him was thrilled to see his raven haired goddess again, the other part wanted to scream and yell at her for being in Gotham. She was supposed to be on the mainland, safe and happy. 

Swallowing down the lead weight that seemed to have settled in his throat, he quietly entered the room, taking a long moment to study the tiny woman lying in the hospital bed. She was even more gorgeous than he remembered. He always teased that every time he saw her, she only grew more beautiful. She’d always called him a fool. He took a deep breath, looking over at the way her dark hair cascaded over the white pillowcase. He remembered so many nights of those same curls sprawled across his chest. He continued to study her, ebony lashes resting against pale, porcelain cheeks. There was no one else on the planet like this woman. He couldn’t find the strength to take his eyes off of her, it’d been that way since the first time in Fish’s club all those year’s ago. The ethereal goddess who had always drawn his attention away from whatever he was supposed to be doing. But neither of them had expected anything to bloom there. It was Gotham after all. Things didn’t happen that way. Then years later, that familiar Irish lilt had filtered in at the precinct, and he immediately knew who it was. 

He shook his head as green eyes fluttered open, landing on his face. Her gaze left him breathless and feeling like his knees were going to buckle. God, he was a sucker for those eyes. 

“Harvey?” she whispered, holding out her left hand for him. Glancing down, he noticed the sparkling claddagh ring he’d placed there over a year ago. It remained in its rightful place. That fact alone made his heart skip a beat. Part of him had believed that once she was on the mainland she would have forgotten all about him. The pudgy Irish guy, who drank too much, smoked too much, Hell, did everything in excess. He wouldn’t have blamed her. He was the one who had sent her away. But only because he’d wanted her safe. At least until things blew over. This goddess should have run far and fast from him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, her voice slightly hoarse. 

Shaking his head, Harvey lowered himself into the chair next to her, still holding tightly to her hand. “Kitten, don’t be sorry. I .. I just don’t understand why you’re still in the city. And how you were in Haven and I didn’t know. Why .. why you didn’t tell me.” 

“I didn’t want you to know I had broken my promise, and then after the bridges … well, I didn’t want to be a distraction.” Re’ turned to face him with tear filled eyes.  
“But you’re always a welcome distraction. I’ve missed you,” his gaze softened as he smiled gently. 

Her hand shook as she placed it against his scruffy cheek. “I’ve missed you too Harvey.” She hesitated a moment, chewing her bottom lip. “But, I’m … I’m not the only distraction. I … I wanted to come find you. Hunt you down and tell you so many times. But, I … I guess in the end, I was a coward.” 

Harvey stared at her, puzzled until she pulled the thick blanket back. And there it was, a giant distraction staring him in the face. 

“How … how far along?” he swallowed, unable to pull his gaze from her rounded belly. 

“Five months. I .. I didn’t know when I promised to leave. I .. I would never keep something like this from you. And I sure as hell didn’t want you to find out this way.” 

“And .. and you’re sure it’s mine?” He immediately hated himself as soon as the question left his lips. Leave it to Harvey Bullock to open his mouth and fuck things up.  
Anger passed across Re’s features, but what was harder to handle was the hurt in her eyes. 

“Harvey Bullock, how DARE you ask me a question like that?! It’s been no one but you for over two fucking years. I’ve worn your ring every day for a year, but suddenly I’m a whore again?!” she shouted, moving gingerly to crawl from the bed. “Yes, SHE is your’s. She’s our daughter.” Those words caused her to dissolve into a torrent of tears, sobs catching in her throat as she wobbled on her feet. 

Gently he took her by the shoulders, pressing his forehead to her’s. “That .. that was a fucked up question to ask, kitten. I’m sorry. “

As he felt the tension slowly ebb from her petite frame, he wrapped his arms around her. She sniffled as she buried her face in his chest, something as familiar and comforting as her own heartbeat. 

Harvey didn’t know whether to stand there holding the woman he loved, the mother of his child, or to run away screaming. He wasn’t father material and the city was a chaotic hell hole. Even more than it had been before. But, he couldn’t move. He pulled Re’ closer, his chin resting on top of her head.


	2. You Taste Like Whiskey When You Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Re' decide to make some changes in their relationship.

“Jim you know I ain’t cut out to be no one’s father.” As if to illustrate his point, Harvey pulled a flask from his jacket pocket, taking a long draw from the container. 

“I thought you quit,” Jim nodded towards the liquor. 

“Yeah well, desperate times call for desperate measures, blah, blah blah.” 

“Do you love her?” Jim asked the question as indifferently as if he were asking about the weather. 

Harvey stopped pacing at that question, nodding slowly. 

“Of course I do. I’d marry her tomorrow if she wanted. Hell, you and Re’ are the only two people who MIGHT actually like me, and I’m not completely sure about you most days,” he shrugged. 

“Then what are you going to do?” 

Feeling Jim’s eyes boring into him, he unceremoniously lowered himself into the chair in front of Jim’s desk.

“It’s not like I have a lot of options here. Another time, another place this could be great. But I’m too old and this is Gotham. Nothing good comes from this place.” Harvey roughly rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Gotham gave you Re’,” the other man offered. 

Tired eyes met Jim’s gaze, a deep sigh leaving his lips. “I’m going to ask her to move in with me. We’d talked about it before everything went to Hell. Those fucking circus freak Valeska’s. I swear I wish I’d put a bullet in at least on of ‘em.” 

*****

Re’s place stood on the edge of the Green Zone, a small brownstone building holding a family of four, and her small apartment. 

For some reason as Harvey stood in front of her door he felt incredibly nervous. After his asshole question at the infirmary things had been off between them. Sure there was still affection. Holding, soft kisses, but it still wasn’t as it had been. He knew he had hurt her deeply and he wasn’t entirely sure how to fix it. He felt more like a lovesick teenager than a middle aged man. He found himself wishing he’d brought her flowers or chocolates. Some sort of olive branch as it were. 

Before he could knock, Re’ slowly opened the door. 

“You’ve been standing there for ten minutes. Were you ever going to knock?” 

He felt the blood rush to his ears as he blushed. “I, well, eventually. I was just thinking that I should have brought something. Flowers? I dunno.” 

“Not many flower shops during the apocalypse, my dear,” she shrugged, stepping aside to let him in. 

Sheepishly he walked passed her, his hat in his hand. “I just still feel like a putz for what I said.” 

Closing the door behind them, she sighed. “Harvey, you’ve apologized a hundred times. And I get it. It was a shock and I WAS a prostitute back in the day. A girl’s gotta do what she’s gotta do when times get desperate. But … I never would. You have to know that,” she chewed her lip. “I .. I’m not mad.” 

She walked towards him, slipping her arms inside of his worn leather jacket, and around his body. “I was more hurt than anything. Still am a wee bit if I’m being honest. But, I’ll get over it.” She laid her head against his chest. “I’m just happy to be in your arms again,” she whispered. 

He closed his eyes, holding her tightly against him. In that moment he was at peace. He could almost forget what a truly fucked up situation this all was. He could pretend for a moment that they were destined for the house with a white picket fence. 

Harvey was drawn from his thoughts by Re’s soft lips on his. 

“Mmm, you taste like whiskey,” she hummed, pulling away. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a drink,” she smiled, her hand coming to rest on her belly.   
His eyes followed the path of her hand, watching as she lovingly caressed the bump. 

“You’re already madly in love with her, aren’t you?” he whispered. 

“I have been since the moment I found out. Knowing that you and I created this perfect little life together in the madness that is this town, and that I would always have a piece of you with me, how could I not love her, Harvey?” 

The lump in his throat was back as he tried his damndest to process how this woman could love him so much. “Re’,” he whispered her name, finding himself completely lost for words. 

She slipped her hand into his, tugging him gently towards the couch. “Come on you big lug, we need to talk.” 

The couch reminded him of the old beat down couch at his place. Where they’d made love the first time, and so many times after that. His back protested slightly as he sat, reminding himself just how much older and worn down he was. As if he needed that kick to the gut when such a beautiful creature was lowering herself down beside him. 

Re’ sat so that she could face him, one hand coming to rest on his cheek, lazily stroking his beard. He closed his eyes, leaning into her gentle touch. God, she was perfection and she still chose him. 

“You keep doing that and you’ll put me to sleep.” 

“I know you haven’t been sleeping. I can tell.” 

“No rest for the wicked, darlin’.” 

Re’ leaned up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You need rest Harvey. I can’t worry about you, and our baby.” 

“You don’t have to worry about me. Just take care of you and … her.” 

For the first time since she’d told him about the pregnancy, he felt compelled to reach out, laying his palm against her rounded belly. It had seemed so foreign at first. But as his hand rested there, he felt a soft nudge against his palm, his eyes going wide. 

With a quiet chuckle, Re’ placed her hand over his. “She’s always super active when you’re around. I.. I swear it’s like she already knows who you are.” 

There was that damn lump in his throat again, and tears stinging his eyes. This was a good thing and he’d be damned if he allowed himself to fuck it up. He carefully tugged her onto his lap, his heart slamming against his ribs. 

“Move in with me, Re’. Please?” he whispered, trying his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He’d already wasted so much time, but maybe this was his shot at redemption. At having a good life, a good woman. Maybe he could be a good father, and maybe even a good husband one day.

Re’ took his face in her hands, her eyes holding his gaze. If it had been anyone else he would have felt too exposed. Too vulnerable. But she had already seen his heart and soul. She knew him unlike anyone else. 

“Harvey, is that really what you want? You want this with me? I .. I would never want you to feel trapped. I don’t want that for you. You have an out anytime you want. You … you can walk away if it’s too much, and I won’t stop loving you for that. I’m serious.” 

The thought of walking away made him sick. He’d done it once before to keep her safe, but he wouldn’t do it again. He realized in that moment that he needed her. He needed this. Something to keep him grounded. Something to remind him that there was still good in the world. And that he was deserving of it. 

Tugging her closer, he kissed her deeply his fingers tangling in her hair. “I’m in it for the long haul, “ he roughly whispered.


End file.
